Gods and Angels
by IAmTheRedLady
Summary: (Cross posted from AO3.) Jim sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. "Tell me a story," he entreated. "A story?" Jim hummed affirmatively. "Do Vulcans have any love stories?" he asked. Spock stared at his captain's serene, lovely face, the flickering light of the fire turning his golden skin baked sienna. "Very well," he said softly. "I shall tell you a love story."


Spock closed his communicator. "Engineer Scott says that the transporter will not be ready for use until tomorrow morning."

"Wonderful," Jim sighed, shifting carefully on the waterproof tarp folded beneath him like a very flat mattress, the only layer between himself and the cold hard ground. He hissed as pain twinged through his injured leg.

"Captain, you must lie still," Spock said, kneeling beside him, eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

"I know, I know," groaned Jim. "Why didn't I take Bones's advice and take a damn medkit with us? At least there'd be some pain meds in there." He exhaled in relief and stared into the fire. "At least we won't freeze to death in the night."

Spock's heart throbbed at the sight of Jim in pain. "There is nothing to be done for now. We must wait for rescue. You should rest. I shall keep watch."

"Can't sleep with this blasted leg bothering me," Jim groaned.

"I wish there was something I could do..."

"You could distract me," Jim sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. "Tell me a story," he entreated.

"A story?"

Jim hummed affirmatively. "Do Vulcans have any love stories?" he asked.

Spock stared at his captain's serene, lovely face, the flickering light of the fire turning his golden skin baked sienna. "Very well," he said softly. "I shall tell you a love story...about one of my people."

"What was his name?"

"His name was Selek," Spock improvised. "He was a Vulcan warrior, and very lonely."

"Poor Selek."

"Hush. Do not interrupt."

Jim smiled at the gently scolding tone. "I'm so very sorry, Mr. Spock. Please continue. I won't cut in again."

Spock nodded. Then he took a breath. "He grew up near a great city. His family was powerful and important, and yet, he was shunned by his peers...because he was not an ideal Vulcan. He felt, deeply. He felt sorrow, joy, frustration, excitement...love. These are not things a good Vulcan feels. But Selek did. He tried very hard to commit himself to stoicism, but deep down he knew he'd never truly belong."

Jim was frowning, eyes still closed, clearly empathizing for Spock's protagonist, but he kept his word and stayed silent.

Spock cleared his throat. "But one day...he met...an angel. A beautiful, golden angel, with eyes that twinkled with the majesty of vast galaxies and a smile with all the warmth and effulgence of a sun. Selek was nearly blinded by his radiance.

"In addition to his exquisite loveliness, the angel was the kindest being he'd ever met. The angel did not judge him. Did not mock him for his failings as a Vulcan. He gave Selek his unconditional friendship, never asking him to be anything but what he was. Selek did not what he had done to deserve such loyalty. And inevitably he fell deeply in love with him."

Jim smiled.

"But Selek dare not speak of his love for the angel-"

"Why not?!" Jim exclaimed.

Spock raised his eyebrow, pursing his lips in an almost smirk.

"Don't make that face at me, Mister."

"Your eyes are closed, how can you possibly know my facial expression?"

"You're giving me that sassy look of yours, where you raise one eyebrow. I _know_ you. Tell me why Selek can't tell the angel he loves him."

Spock sighed. "Because he is unworthy...because the angel can find love deserving of him anywhere...why should he choose Selek as a lover?"

"Sounds like the angel is pretty gone on Selek," Jim said softly.

p"He gives much to Selek: companionship, warmth, unwavering loyalty. Selek would be greedy to ask for more."

"Not necessarily," Jim whispered. "Not if the angel feels the same way."

Spock stared at the inky blue sky and the gleaming stars scattered across it. "...it doesn't matter," he finally sighed. "He is devoted to the angel. To be allowed to linger in his presence...that is enough."

Jim is silent for a moment. Then he says, "Your story needs a better ending, Spock."

Spock smiled sadly. "It is what it is, Captain. Now please, sleep."

Jim huffs, but goes silent. Within minutes, he's asleep.

Spock gently brushes an unruly golden lock out of his eyes. "Peaceful dreams, _ha'su t'nash-veh_," he whispered tenderly, before returning to his vigil.

* * *

The next night, Spock had emerged from the sonic shower, relieved to be back aboard the _Enterprise_, safe and comfortable again. He was just pulling on his sleep clothes when he heard his door alert chime. "It's me," his captain's voice came through the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes," Spock said, his stomach suddenly squirming nervously.

The door to his cabin slid open and Jim entered, looking clean and well. "I see Dr. McCoy has healed your leg," Spock commented.

"Yep. Healthy as a horse again." Jim smiled faintly. "Can we sit down?"

"Yes, of course," Spock said, feeling anxious. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and Jim slid into it, Spock sinking into the other.

Jim wrung his hands nervously. "Spock...you told me a story last night. Now I'd like to return the favor."

Spock's stomach sank. He knew Jim understood the allegory behind his tale—the Captain was not stupid. Perhaps the Captain would not find him so repulsive as to throw him off the ship if he promised to avoid Jim as much as possible...

Jim cleared his throat. "Once...there was a human man named Seamus—not an angel, just a man...who dreamed of love. He read about it, heard songs about it, and wished desperately to experience it for himself.

"So he gave it away quite easily. He tended to fall too hard, too fast, too often. He wanted so much to be loved that he was willing to accept it from whatever source it came from. Even if it was only a little. Even if it was bad for him. In many ways...he was as lonely as Selek."

Spock opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait until I'm done, Spock," Jim said with a gentle grin. "I waited for you."

"Barely," Spock couldn't help but retort. But he nodded and fell silent.

"So one day...he happened to cross paths with a formidable demigod. He was powerful, erudite, and divinely handsome. I mean really, this guy was a total babe. Had a stare that could make you melt in your boots."

Spock blushed, looking down to hide his sudden smile.

"And what's more, he was completely untouchable by a mere mortal like Seamus. He admired the demigod, but also was intimidated by him. The demigod was so obviously better than everyone around him—the only one who didn't seem to know it was the demigod himself.

"Then one day something incredible happened: the demigod became Seamus's friend.

"Seamus was delighted, of course; after all, he liked the demigod quite bit...perhaps too much for his own good. But why would the demigod find interest in him of all people?

"Their friendship grew more and more each day. Seamus saw that the demigod, beneath his stony exterior, had a gentle, beautiful heart. And for some confounded reason, he was unfailingly loyal. And even though Seamus tried to fight it, he found himself helplessly falling in love with the demigod. He'd done it again—fallen for someone that could never love him back. Someone who was far too good for him. What an idiot.

"But one night...the demigod told Seamus a story that made him wonder...maybe this love wasn't so doomed after all. Just maybe...this could be the love he dreamt of all his life."

Jim came around the table and knelt by Spock's chair. "So Seamus takes Selek's hand..." He gently clasped Spock's in his. "...and he asks Selek to love him. Because Seamus is his...for as long as Selek wishes."

Spock licked his lips. "And if Selek wishes to love him forever?"

Jim smiled broadly. "Seamus would be very much amenable to that."

"Then Selek indeed admits: he is in love too," Spock said, sinking to his knees onto the floor so he was level with his beloved. "He wants to hold Seamus's heart and protect it for as long as they live. For he is not a god...just a man. Just like Seamus. Just a man wanting to belong somewhere, with someone. With Seamus is where he belongs. And he will follow him to the end of the universe."

"The universe doesn't have an end, Mr. Spock," Jim teased, leaning his forehead against the other man's.

"It is a metaphor, Jim, it does not have to be perfect."

Jim laughed. "And...do they get to kiss?" he asked slyly.

"Yes...but Selek is not so practiced at human kissing, so Seamus will have to be patient."

"That's alright. Seamus is _more_ than happy to teach him how." Jim leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

_The end._


End file.
